


Une histoire digne d'un conte

by Andromeda_Isan



Series: Sakura voyage a travers le temps [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Senju Tobirama, Protective Haruno Sakura, Senju Itama Lives, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Senju Tobirama is a jerk, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Isan/pseuds/Andromeda_Isan
Summary: Dans les ténèbres les plus sombres et terrifiant de la mort, mais si paisible pour les morts. Une âme toute particulière est choisie pour renaître avec ses souvenirs dans l'espoir de sauver le futur en changeant le passé, mais cette âme ne sait absolument pas qu'elle est originaire des temps futurs, ses souvenirs lui reviendront quand elle trouvera son âme-sœur. Voici l'histoire de Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi la plus forte de toutes les époques.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Senju Hashirama & Senju Itama & Senju Kawarama & Senju Tobirama, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Mito, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna
Series: Sakura voyage a travers le temps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170641
Kudos: 3





	Une histoire digne d'un conte

**Sakura POV:**

_Depuis toute petite déjà, il m'arrive de subir des visions du futur. Non pas le futur proche, mais celui dans plus de soixante ans. Et le seul moyen pour moi de connaître les événements qui allaient suivre consistait à prier pour avoir une moindre information. Quand un beau jour, en pensant à une vision, je me suis retrouvée dans une immense bibliothèque avec toutes les connaissances voulues. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Sakura Haruno le troisième né de Kizashi et Mebuki Haruno, sur cinq enfants je suis la seule fille. Et la seule à avoir hérité de notre Kekkei Genkai: le Pinku no chakura, qui nous permet de régénérer / soigner nos patients beaucoup plus rapidement et il nous offre un contrôle parfait du chakra. Je fais partie du clan Haruno, un petit clan d'une cinquantaine de personnes (enfants et adultes compris), nous sommes plus connus comme des marchands de vêtements que comme des shinobis. Et cela m'arrange beaucoup. J'ai oublié de vous dire à quoi je ressemble, mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'ai les cheveux roses comme les fleurs de Cerisier, les yeux à la couleur de l'émeraude, la peau d'ivoire et un visage en forme de cœur avec un grand front ou se situe la marque d'un guérisseur accompli (Un losange noir). Le symbole de mon clan est un losange noir entourer d'un cercle blanc. Toute ma vie a basculé lors de mon quatorzième anniversaire._

-Sakura-Onēsan, il faut se lever maintenant!

-Encore cinq minutes Jotaro-Otōto.

-Okāsan a dit que si tu ne te levais pas maintenant, alors tu allais rater l'arrivée de nos invités d'honneurs, le Clan Senju de la forêt. De plus, les Clans Mizu et Yumiwa sont ici aujourd'hui pour conclure l'alliance avec les Senju. Sakura-Onēsan il ne faut absolument pas que tu manques la cérémonie. Goro-Aniki, Keitaro-Aniki et Razan-Aniki sont déjà prêts.

-En somme je suis la dernière, comme toujours. Si tu veux bien sortir pour que je puisse me changer.

_Je n'aurais absolument pas dû rester éveillée aussi tard pour finir mon nouveau rituel de guérison. Par contre, cette alliance avec les Senjus cache quelque chose, que ce que Otoosan et les autres membres du conseil ont en tête. Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir d'information, car une kunoichi ignorante et toute aussi bonne qu'un kunoichi morte. En tant que seule héritière, je devrais normalement en être au courant. Nos trois clan sont les seuls dans le monde shinobi à permettre aux femmes de devenir des kunoichis. Et malgré mon jeune âge, je suis plus forte que mes paires et mes deux Anikis. Assez tergiversé je dois être prête sinon Okāsan risque de venir me chercher. Alors que ce que je vais mettre? En tout cas pas une tenue shinobi, si c'est pour construire une alliance. Pourquoi je ne porterais pas le Yukata vert avec des cerisiers dessus, l'avantage avec ce Yukata contrairement à mes Kimonos c'est que je peux me mouvoir facilement et pas mal de fournitures shinobi peuvent y être cachées. Une fois habillée, je me suis dirigée dans la salle à manger de notre maison où Okāsan m'attendait._

\- Bien, Sakura-chan.

\- Okāsan, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici? 

-Jotaro-kun ne te l'a pas dit?

\- Non.

\- _Et bien sur laissez la femme informer les autres de tout, hommes sans la moindre once de courage._

\- Okāsan?

\- Le conseil a décidé que pour que l'alliance soit fonctionnelle, il faut qu'un mariage ait lieu…

\- Non, non, non, je refuse d'être traité de la sorte. Je suis une kunoichi pas un vulgaire sac de viande qu'on donne au plus offrant.

\- Je connais ma chérie. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais qui sait peut-être que tu trouveras l'amour avec ton futur époux, ou mieux encore vous serez âmes-sœurs.

\- Okāsan, ne dit pas d'inepties. Les chances qu'un mariage arrangé soit fait avec des âmes-sœurs est inférieure à un pourcent

**Tobirama POV:**

\- Je refuse, il en est hors de question.

\- Il suffit Tobirama, je suis ton père et ton chef de clan. Tu fera ce que je te dis de faire. Ce mariage offrira au clan Senju non seulement les connaissances médicales du clan Haruno, mais aussi l'accès aux Kekkei Genkai des clan Yumiwa et Mizu. Ils seront de précieux alliés contre les Uchiha.

\- Maïs…

\- Suffi, la décision est prise. Maintenant retourne à tes occupations.

_Connard, je ne veux pas de ce mariage à la noix. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entend. Je vais totalement tout faire pour ruiner ce mariage, j'ai presque pitié de la pauvre conne qui va subir tout ça. Bon il est temps pour moi d'aller faire mon plan contre ce mariage et si par pur hasard la fille ne veut pas se marier alors point bonus._

\- Tobi-chan!

\- Tobirama-Aniki! Otoosan te voulait quoi?

\- Il voulait me dire qu'il ma donne comme une putain d'offrande pour une alliance avec les clans Haruno, Yumiwa et Mizu.

\- Euh c'est quoi le problème alors, Tobi-chan?

\- COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIS DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA BAKA-ANIKI !!! Et pour répondre à cette question idiote, il a conclu cette alliance avec un putain de mariage arranger avec l'héritière du clan Haruno.

\- Alors tu veux dire qu'il va te marier a Haruno Sakura, on dit que ses pouvoirs de guérison sont les meilleurs de son clan et que c'est une kunoichi avant d'être une guérisseuse accomplie, c'est trop cool cela veut dire que moins de nos membres vont mourir lors des assauts ou batailles contre les Uchiha

_Je vois, alors comme ça cette fille n'est pas aussi inutile que prévu, dans ce cas je peux au moins me permettre d'être plus cool avec elle._

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que cela vous a plu a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre


End file.
